Escapades of the Salacious Black King
by KrazyKeke
Summary: Sheng Li Wang has witnessed, worked behind the scenes of and been involved in many of history's greatest historical events. He's watched whole kingdoms rise and fall, the weak become strong, the strong weak. A wanderer by nature, he's never settled in one place, but now he's decided to settle down for awhile and divulge his secrets. {Rated Mature for violence, death, gore, and sex}
1. Chapter 1 - Just Fuck Me!

Disclaimer: I do not own the Origin of Mutants forum/universe and some of the other characters, original and canon that might be mentioned, but I do own Sheng Li Wang, my assassin with a conscious 3

* * *

**Summary**: Chike always had a bit of a crush on Sheng Li. But..._how did he find out_?!

* * *

_Present Day_

"Mm, mm, hnmm..." 'I don't understand. How did this happen?' Chike thought to himself incredulously as Sheng Li skillfully tongue kissed him while his hands seemed everywhere. "Sheng Li, wait-!" He broke the kiss reluctantly, turning his face away, but the Chinese man would not be deterred and began nipping and sucking his neck.

"Oh God..." While he was vaguely aware of the other man's ability to manipulate the bodies of others, he didn't think he could, and his fingers were going in-! "Ohohoh..." Sheng Li's lips spread into an amused and hungry smile as he began thoroughly preparing his opening with one, two and now three fingers.

"Stop playing around and put it in!" Sheng Li chuckled and nipped his ear. "Are you sure? Not five minutes ago you were saying wait." Chike was frustrated. "I don't give a damn. Just fuck me!" Chuckling still, Sheng Li lifted him with exceptional ease, pushing his pants down so his cock was freed, for some reason the assassin going commando didn't surprise the weapon's dealer in the slightest. "I'll make your body sing." Sheng Li promised, aligning himself against his impatient lover, hands gripped and lifted until he was spread around the larger male, his cock pressed against the hard abdomen.

Excruciating pain rippled through Chike's entire being as he was entered. Sheng Li's hiss of ecstasy came with powerful thrusts inside the tight hole, then, pleasure made his body arch taut like a bowstring; Sheng Li's free hand snaking between their bodies and caressing his neglected length. Each sinful lick and tug on his rock hard penis fueled the fire raging in his blood.

"Ah..ah...ah..hahn..." As they rocked together, Chike could feel himself on the edge of something. Something that would change him forever. Then moments before he lost himself in the overwhelming crest of pure sin; it suddenly came to him that this moment was what he'd been waiting so long for. Sheng Li whispered into his ear, "You're all I've ever wanted." Soon, his thrusts lost their control and he finished pounding into the tight body with great spurts of hot seed. As Chike tried to regain control of his breathing, Sheng Li peppered his face with kisses and whispered in his ear. "Do I measure up to your fantasies?"

Chike blushed, mortified as the Chinese man laughed softly.

* * *

**Name**: Sheng Li Wáng

**Code name**: Black King

**Nick name**: Victorious Dragon, Jet Li II (this is more of running gag)

**Age**: 392 but appears 23

**Appearance**: Sheng Li has the appearance of a tall man with messy, shoulder length brown hair and dark brown eyes. He appears to be rather slim and strongly built and he always wears a form of black on him. Most notably of this is his black trench coat along with black pants and a blue shirt, as well as a pair of armored gauntlets on his hands. When he's not amongst his Brotherhood members, he can often be seen in a dark red (or black) Chinese style kimono with the embroidery of flowers stitched into the design. His face is usually calm and friendly, but he is capable of becoming serious, turning into an emotionless killer.

**Power**: Biological Manipulation, Vampirism, Absolute Immortality

**Power description**: The user possesses absolute immortality, unable to die, get sick, or be permanently wounded. Any injuries the user suffers immediately heal, even if the user's body is disintegrated or blown up or completely deleted, even if the user is completely destroyed to the sub-atomic level, they will still return to life. Alternatively, some users are absolutely immune to all harm, nor can they die of any natural causes. The user can control life on a cellular level. They can cause cells to augment to induce advanced or declined biological healing, induce diseases like cancer, induce appearance alteration like hair and iris color change or freckle breakout, evoke sensuality, and even increase physiological maturity. Some high level users may focus on transmutation, where they can transform a species into another. User with this ability either is or can transform into an vampire, a being who subsists by feeding on the life essence of living creatures (often in the form of blood), regardless of whether the vampire is undead or a living person/being. While all vampires need some form of life-essence, the quality and quantity vary greatly: from daily to rarely, from needing lethal amounts to barely notable, from sentient blood freshly drained to rare steak.

**Mutant Class**: Omega

**Family**: None.

**Relationships**: He's not in one and isn't looking for one currently.

**Nationality**: Chinese. He was born in Beijing, China. Sheng Li speaks Chinese, fluent English, limited French, and Spanish.

**Birthday**: November 12th

**Religion**: Agnosticism

**Favorites**: Puzzles, silence, chess (black pieces), theoretical and political debates, poetry

**Dislikes**: Humans, cowards, Magneto's manipulative personality

**Height/weight**: 6'3". 190 lbs.

**Flaws**: Easily rattled or annoyed, his other personalities, Black King and Fang often take over and leave holes in his memory.

**Fears**: What fears? He already lost what he ever wanted (to his knowledge...)

**Hobbies**: Observing other people and sparring

**Interests**: Attaining equal mutant rights

**Sleeping Habits**: Light sleeper. He sleeps with his eyes open and a hand always on his weapons (he's very paranoid)

**Personality**: Sheng Li is a very aloof and friendly figure. Despite his murderous status, he acts just like any normal bystander, at least until one finds out who he is or what he has done. He loves meeting and acquainting new people and is quick to stay on their good side, even though he remains quiet until someone greets him first. Most who meet him usually take an instant liking to him due to his friendly and jocular attitude. He acts as the voice of reason should things get out of hand.

**Skills**: Sheng Li's most terrifying aspect is his skill in sword fighting, he is ambidextrous, so he can wield his sword in either hand with equal talent. He usually fights with one hand, albeit switching his sword from palm to palm to catch his opponent off guard. Due to extensive training with his sword, he has managed to create his own form of sword fighting, mixing his sword strikes with his gun fire, making him a dangerous opponent both up close and from afar. One of his most famous execution-style techniques is impaling his foe through the stomach with his blade, and then firing at them, deepening the wound and causing great Li is also a very dedicated marksman as his sword requires him to be. One of his successful assassinations involved him shooting a target through the head from nearly two kilometers away. Since his weapon is multifunctional, he is capable of mixing up sword strikes and gun shots into his own style of fighting. He uses this style to cripple his opponents immensely and can leave enemies as nothing more than a pile of cut up, riddled flesh.

**Occupation**: Works for the Brotherhood (occasionally) and an assassin for hire

**Past**: Sheng Li was a young boy born to a poor family in China, much of his childhood is unknown as he prefers not to speak of it. It is known that he eventually learned the art of swordsmanship and their properties. When he reached his early teen's, he began to date a young woman who simply called herself, "Abele". The two cared for each other deeply and could not stand to be without one another's presence. Sheng Li often visited her, often leading to both of them getting in trouble, yet despite this, the two lovers remained close together.

One day, their peaceful harmony was ruined when a wanted criminal broke into Abele's home asking for shelter and treatment of a wound that he'd received. Sheng Li, not knowing the man's identity, initially began to help the man, before the police made their way into his home as well. Seeing Sheng Li heal the man's wounds caused the authorities to believe both Abele and Sheng Li were accomplices and decided they would suffer the same fate as the criminal, which was death.

Disgusted at the display of injustice, Abele tried to defend Sheng Li. The authorities saw this as defiance and mortally wounded her. As she fell into a now crying Sheng Li's arms, the authorities killed the criminal and prepared to take them prisoner. In his rage, Sheng Li escaped with his sword and dying girlfriend where in his panic and desperation, he placed both hands on the wound, begging her "not to die, don't go", and before his astonished eyes, the wound began to heal...

The police hunted him down nearly a kilometer from the area and confronted him and prepared to kill him, but he was quicker than they thought and he decimated more than half of them, to the last man. The only survivor, who he was going to show mercy toward pushed Abele off a cliff, presumably to her death although her body had never been found. Ever since that day, he has had a burning hatred for humans and cowards, so when Magneto requires his services, he goes along with the man's schemes.

**Side**: Brotherhood

**Lives at**: His own house


	2. Chapter 2 - Birth of Black King

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: The day he murdered his father is the day he discarded his birth name.

* * *

_Beijing, China 1633_

Mu is afraid. It's not an uncommon emotion for the malnourished waif of a child. Mǔqīn isn't home and Fùqīn despises the mere sight of him, so much that he hits him at every opportunity, over the smallest thing, accidental or no. And so he hides. If he isn't in the man's sight, he won't be hurt, that is a child's simple logic. He doesn't take into account that perhaps his sire seeks him out intentionally, like a predator relentlessly hunting it's prey.

**It's okay, don't be scared. Shh, now. I won't let him hurt you.** Mu sniffles quietly, hugging his knobbly knees to his chest. The voice in his mind is comforting, soothing even, his companion and friend for so long, he doesn't know if they've ever been apart. "Mù!" Something falls and breaks, and Mu's heart hammers in his ribcage."Nánhái!" The voice is closer to his hiding spot and nearly hyperventilating, he knows it's over.

**I'll handle it from here.** For the first time, the voice sounds angry and his vision goes black. When he awakens, he finds Mǔqīn sobbing hysterically over Fùqīn's body; his throat has been ripped out and scratches cover his entire body, as if a wild animal attacked him. "M...Mǔqīn..." The boy attempts to go to his mother, ask what has done this, but she turned tear stained, hateful eyes on him and he flinches back.

"Xiōngshǒu! Guàiwù! Yànwù!" The words are shouted at him, cutting into his heart like knives and Mu's eyes filled with tears. "Get out...leave my sight!" In his confused and distraught mind, Mu fled, his hurting heart unable to understand why his mother has abandoned him when he needed her most, not even taking in the fact that she probably meant go to his room.

Tears falling down his face and blurring his vision, he's fast as he runs into the forest surrounding their home, tripping over a branch and scraping his knee. He simply lays there for awhile, body wracked with sobs. **Don't cry, I saved us, Mu. Be happy.** For a second, resentment filled Mu's being before it disappeared as fast as it came. "That's not my name anymore. I don't want to be called that." **Then what do you want to be called?** "...Sheng Li." **A very good name, I'm proud of you.** "And yours? You can't just be a voice in my head. What do I call you?" The newly dubbed Sheng Li asked aloud. For a moment, the voice is silent and Sheng Li has the feeling he's being laughed at.

**I am Black King.**

* * *

Sheng Li means success; successful

Mu means adored

Mǔqīn means mother

Fùqīn means father

Nánhái means boy

Xiōngshǒu means killer

Guàiwù means monster

Yànwù means abomination


	3. Chapter 3 - The Motions, pt 1

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Hints of a past friendship, a man facing death without fear, and a last request.

* * *

_San Francisco, California 1980_

"I know you're here to kill me. Strangely, even knowing that, I feel no ill intent from you." The blonde haired, green eyed, Caucasian male sitting in a hospital bed with reading spectacles perched on his nose and a book open on his lap was completely calm, serene almost.

Sheng Li, dressed in a doctor's attire was behind him with a 9mm that already had a silencer on it pointed directly at his head.

"Please, if there was an inkling of honesty in this year of friendship, protect Chloe. Protect my baby sister!"

The Chinese assassin's expression fleetingly showed regret before becoming blank once more. "...I will." And with that single utterance, he pulled the trigger.

Blood splattered the vase which contained some lotus flowers.


	4. Chapter 4 - A Very Dangerous Man

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: People should never forget the most simple of things when dealing with Sheng Li: he is a very dangerous man.

* * *

_Unknown Location, 1801_

"Really, you're so stubborn. Do you enjoy being locked away like some disobedient dog?" A pretty red haired woman with blue eyes and a heart mocked the Chinese assassin. Sheng Li's legs were spread eagle style, a collar around his neck, and his arms were bound similar to his legs in front of him, his hair hid his eyes but she knew he was watching her intensely, still he said nothing.

"Its a simple thing the Clan asks of you, to do your duty until your years of service are complete. You have orders; kill me."

"No." Sheng Li's voice was hoarse from disuse, he lowered his head, as if he were tired. Tsking in annoyance, the woman said something in a language he didn't know but then a door opened and a big burly man brought in a severely malnourished girl with dark hair and eyes, the redhead wrapped her arms around the child.

"This young one is ready to die for me." Sheng Li's head lifted marginally and the redhead stroked the child's cheek in an imitation of gentleness. "Her life belongs to me."

"You're despicable." Sheng Li said plainly. "If I don't do what you want, you kill a child instead. How pathetic." The redhead smiled and drew her firearm, pointing it at the girl's head. "Go ahead then, kill her and be done with it, she's the walking dead anyway."

The woman shrugged with a smile before shooting the child in the head and then pointed her gun at Sheng Li as the body hit the floor with a small thump. "You're really cold, you know. I thought you'd beg me to spare her. Did I misread your character?"

Sheng Li lifted his head and his eyes were a dark purple, swirling with insanity and amusement. "No, m'dear, you didn't. I'm just that unpredictable."

The redhead grinned widely as she was forced to reach in her pocket and pull out a key, inserting it into the locks on his chains and freeing him. "I hope you put my life to good use." Then she was forced to blow her own brain out. Sheng Li shifted slightly making the chains fall away and crawled over to where the two bodies lay, his eyes half sliding closed as his tongue lapped at the blood pooling on the ground.


	5. Chapter 5 - Cry, It's Alright

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Zept, my faithful and one of my favorite reviewers, I promise that your questions will be answered. These events aren't going in order for the simple fact that my Chinese assassin only recalls events that hold a great impact on him, and no, the purple eyes are not due to Black King, it's a side effect of using his mutation that way. **Azazel**, roleplayed by **superkim111**, will make an appearance soon. Please bear with me.

* * *

**Summary**: Sheng Li loved and loved deeply. When he lost a loved one, he felt it accutely.

* * *

_Shanghai, China 1973_

Sheng Li was alone in his house again, he had the TV on, sound down low with a bottle of wine. There were pictures on the floor around him, the way that it was and what could have been surrounded him.

He thought he'd learned the lesson that life was short, to treasure those precious moments, especially with someone who'd eventually die. 'Apparently not.' Sheng Li thought to himself painfully, saying a mental screw it to his pride even as hot tears fell down his cheeks.

Not only was his beautiful wife gone but so were his children, his mother and father-in-law he'd grown deeply fond of, all because of a drunk driver. All because he'd been on an assignment for the Clan.


	6. Chapter 6 - Trust No One

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Sheng Li learns a valuable lesson when dealing with other assassins and which defines his choice to never sleep beside his bed partner unless he truly trusts them.

* * *

_Tokyo, Japan 1701_

Honestly, Sheng Li hadn't been listening to Bao Laoshi when the older man had told him to be on his guard with the Poison Fang Clan, he didn't see any obvious threats and so the advice went unheeded.

"Aww, poor baby does it hurt?" The woman was an exceptional beauty with dark hair and eyes, porcelain skin, she delighted in running her red painted nails across his cheek, and Sheng Li glared at her with misty eyes as he clutched his slit throat. "Let this be a lesson, BlackFoot scum: the Poison Fangs are always prepared to strike." With those parting words, she shrugged on her shirt and left.

* * *

Laoshi means teacher


	7. Chapter 7 - Spar Gone Awry

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Xin** and **Sheng Li** are my characters, **Azazel** is roleplayed by **superkim111**.

* * *

**Summary**: This chapter is taken from the Equality or Tyranny forum. Sheng Li gets some training in with Azazel and his wife, Xin, decides to cause chaos, as per habit, with her arrival.

* * *

_November 25, 2012 Brotherhood Hideout, training area_

Sheng Li cleaned up the mess he made in the kitchen and went to his room, got dressed in his usual training attire, grabbed his swords, and went to the training room. He'd been slacking in his training regime and felt he'd gotten sloppy. 'Time to see if it's true.' Deciding to work with one sword and then with two, he gently sat his sword aside, within reaching distance before standing in the middle of the room. He exhaled gently, focused his mind, let nothing enter it before he began. 'Not bad, but that could've been smoother. We were far more graceful and precise about a week ago.' Black King commented, sounding distasteful. Sheng Li rolled his shoulders and tried to relax, knowing the less inhibited side of him was correct. 'Do it again. Less tension.' Azazel teleported into the training room near the rack where he kept some extra swords for practice. "Dobroye utro," the Russian said to the other man with a nod as he looked over the different swords he could choose from. "Wǒ tīng bù dǒng." Sheng Li shook his head, reverting to his native tongue. "I haven't met you before. You are?"

"Azazel. And you are Sheng Li," Azazel said with a small smile as he finally settled on a small sword. Picking it up, he didn't even acknowledge the fight that had broken out across the room. 'Someone's been talking about us. We hate gossipers, we should rip their tongue out!' Black King snarled darkly. "Mm." he made a noncommittal sound in his throat and with a practiced movement that was second nature, whirled his swords around both wrists in a circular motion before testing the sharpness of the blades against each other. "It's interesting working here..." Sheng Li commented lightly, hearing the drama and finding it amusing.

"You get used to it after avile," Azazel dismissed as he examined his blade, even using his tail to test its sharpness since his tail had quite a point as well. Mystique's line about sleeping with Jade did manage to get his attention but only for a moment.

"Good point." Sheng Li acknowledged before taking a running start, swords at his sides before he spun in midair and cut off the head of the dummy, and slicing open the stomach air. Landing silently, he watched with detached interest as it took the dummy a second before it fell apart, straw hitting the ground. "Not acceptable..."

"Perhaps you might like to train against something that fights back," Azazel inquired as he watched Sheng Li attack the dummy. It had been quite some time since he was able to spar with a competent opponent. Perhaps this man could change that. Sheng Li raised an eyebrow but shrugged. "Very well. Rules of combat?"

"First one to make a theoretical kill vins. Other than that, no rules. It is more realistic that vay," Azazel explained as he picked up another small sword. If Sheng Li was going to use two blades then so was he. 'Theoretical, God I hate theoretical!' Black King bemoaned their fate. Talking at this point seemed pointless. Sheng Li was already slipping into the mindset where he would stop at nothing to win since critically injuring was out of the question, but not everyone could heal like he could. '_Focus_.' Twisting his sword in his left hand behind his back, he got in close to the red man, lashing out toward the vulnerable throat of his sparring partner.

Azazel smiled a feral grin as he teleported just before the sword reached him only to appear behind Sheng Li. The Russian planned on utilizing all his talents in this spar, that was part of the reason he had said no rules. He wrapped his tail around Sheng Li's lower leg and yanked so as to throw him off balance before striking at the man's own neck.

'Oh yeahhh, this one is good.' Sheng Li dodged the sword by only a hair's breath, smirking darkly as he felt the rush of adrenaline pumping through his veins. Pushing the palms of his hands against the floor, he forced himself back up in a move of impressive agility, lashing out with both swords, striking swiftly, his movements speeding up until they were only a blur of motion. He wanted more. Azazel did his best to dodge or parry every hit that Sheng Li tried to land while also striking back at him. So far the only damage he'd received was a slice to the sleeve of his shirt. It was a good thing he didn't wear his suits while training.

**Moremoremoremoremore**_controlCONTROL_! Sheng Li was unwittingly looking at the red man as if he were prey or an enemy, letting Black King influence him in his excitement, even allowing the hits Azazel managed to inflict on him pass without thought, and firmly forced back the tendency to hurt his comrade; he really didn't need Magneto riding his case about accidentally killing allies. Lashing out with his heel, his left sword hand went to the red male's temple while the other went to his torso. "I win this round, yes?"

"Yes, very good. Ve should do this more often," Azazel conceded with the smile smile as when they'd started the fight. He had been right. Here was a man who could challenge him. "Again? Or is that too much?" Sheng Li queried, backing up a little and moving his swords away. He was greedy, but most assassins were. He lived for confrontation.

"You vound me. I could go at this for hours," Azazel replied as his tail swung slightly behind him, the tip already pointed towards Sheng Li.

"Absolutely perfect." The grin Sheng Li gave was positively cruel. "What a coincidence that I can also do this for hours." he drawled before he got into a loose pose, gesturing lazily for the red man to attack first. "As they say in this country 'put your money where your mouth is'".

"My pleasure," Azazel said with a nod before teleporting to the left of Sheng Li and slashing the sword in his right hand at the man's neck.

This time, Sheng Li almost didn't move. He wanted a little pain to go with this day, but that might seem like a cheap victory, so... "You are a bit predictable, Azazel." he chided the red male, dodging his head backward, avoiding the strike. "Always forward, always the neck. Other body parts such as the legs are fair game as well." he said almost conversationally, demonstrating his point by swiping at his feet and shoulder with either sword. "True. But striking your legs von't kill you. I prefer to be more direct," Azazel said after teleporting out of Shengi Li's reach. "But if it upsets you so much," the Russian began before teleporting behind the man and using his leg to knock him to the ground. As he was falling Azazel bent down so that when the man hit the ground he was able to point his tail right at the man's eye. "I vill add a bit more flair," he finished happily.

'What the f-!' Sheng Li blinked, more surprised that he was on the ground than the fact that the other man's tail was dangerously close to his eye. "...I overestimated my skill and underestimated yours. I suppose we are even now, one for one." he stated the obvious, a little dazed that he'd even let someone invade his guard that wasn't Abele or he purposely let do so, like Aislinn.

"I suppose so. Vould you like to continue," Azazel asked as he pulled back his tail and straightened up. It seemed that his victory had...what was the expression...'thrown him for a loop'. "I despise being beaten which is foolish considering there are stronger people than I, but..." he shrugged, standing up. Rolling his shoulders, he forced himself to relax again, eyeing the male more carefully, finally seeing him as a serious and worthy opponent. "Let's do it again. But, perhaps change the rules? I'm holding back and I'm getting irritated. Or rather, Black King is."

"Vat do you have in mind," Azazel asked curiously. They only had one rule after all. So what was he going to change about it?

'Let's cut his head off, make him bleed a fountain of red literally!' Black King spat, clawing at his psyche, but he ignored the voice easily. "It'll be a handicap: we both actually hit each other, but you can go for the kill, I don't mind. Any wounds we get, I can heal myself and you." he lifted his gaze to the other man. "Deal?" Sheng Li said coolly.

"Deal. Since I vas first last time you can go first this time," Azazel said as he slipped into a stance where he could readily react to whatever Sheng Li threw at him.

Sheng Li didn't waste any time. He moved fast like a cheetah with the grace of a jaguar, holding his swords together and relying on his mixed martial arts that he'd picked up over the years to slam his feet into the male's chest, and flicked his hands in an attempt at a backhand. Whatever Azazel was expecting, it certainly wasn't that. Th eforce of Sheng Li's kick made him stumble back and he quickly teleported away so he could recover. Once he did though he quickly teleported back over and tried to get in a killing blow. Or rather, an almost killing blow. He doubted that a dead man could heal himself. Sheng Li dodged the almost killing blow, his lips flashing in a mocking smile. "The greatest thrill at my age is the high of hurting other and being hurt, surviving the impossible situation..." He slashed his sword at the other male's throat, relishing in the thought of being able to spill blood this Li's blade nicked Azazel's throat as he moved to the side before dishing out some attacks of his own. His opponent was changing, that much was obvious. But why and into what?

"You see, even as a young man and a physician, deep down, I've always been fascinated with how the body worked, how much pain it could take before it shut down completely, but I tried to curb those urges, stifle those desires. And I didn't _realize_..." The wounds from Azazel's attacks were healing due to his mutation which barely took half his concentration. He threw his sword hard at the red man, intending to skewer him, but missing vital organs. "How **_freeing_**it is to live on the edge, where you fear nothing: not pain, not age, and certainly not death. Of course, when I've got a wife who snaps my neck every time she comes on her monthly curse, that's to be expected." Sheng Li lightly teased. Azazel quickly teleported to the far side of the gym. "You seem to prefer volatile vomen," the Russian remarked as he tried to think of a strategy to deal with Sheng Li.

"I like to tame and be tamed. There's a stark difference." Sheng Li countered, amused. "Only strength means anything to me." he twirled his final sword. "Coming to me or I to you?"

"Patience tovarishch. All good things are vorth vaiting for," Azazel chided gently with a grin. He had an idea but he would have to be quick if he wanted to pull it off.

"I suppose I can wait." Sheng Li shrugged carelessly, eyes watching Azazel's every movement.

'Okay, that was unexpected. This one is good, he keeps us on our toes, forces us to rely on reflexes that we rarely need.' Black King acknowledged. Sheng Li was able to dodge the first two swords the teleporter had thrown at him by bending almost completely backwards, but the red man was in his face again, and he couldn't dodge both swords. "该死!" Sheng Li muttered the expletive slightly hoarsely, clutching his throat which was slightly nicked and his life's blood slicked his fingers, the same was his left arm, but he didn't really mind that. "I know when I'm beaten, you're the better swordsman."

"I have had a lot of practice," Azazel dismissed with a shrug.

"Unbelievable. You should at least brag or something." Sheng Li shook his head, his index finger becoming a light blue before he dragged it across the minor wound on his neck; if one looked closely enough they could see the skin stitch itself back together, he did the same thing to his left arm, he was completely healed in a few short seconds. "Would you be opposed to a two on one match?"

"It depends on who the one is," Azazel stated while absent-mindedly twirling his swords.

Before Sheng Li could answer, a slender arm wound around his chest. He nearly threw the person who'd dared invade his personal space so recklessly before the scent of chrysanthemums and graveyard dirt filled his nostrils, making him relax moderately. "This would be her. My wife, Abele." he half turned his head. "I didn't think you were coming so soon, let alone that you knew of this place."

"You know I prefer Xin, husband." The woman, 'Abele', said with slight irritation. "Besides, you know I have my ways of tracking you down." she trailed her hands down his chest. "I was bored at home, tormenting the neighbors, so I've come to see you. Haven't you missed me?" Azazel answered while subtly sizing up the new arrival. So this was the woman Sheng Li had mentioned. If what she said was true than she certainly lived up to her reputation.

"Of course I've missed you, but you're the one who insisted on the separation." Sheng Li reminded the woman gently, only to backtrack as he saw her face begin to darken. "You look lovely." she smiled and leaned up, kissing him on the cheek. "This is Azazel, we were sparring before you came in."

Xin's lips twisted in an eager, slightly bloodthirsty smile. "Sparring, huh? I missed you spilling your lovely blood all on the ground." she paused and turned to the red skinned male. "May I cut in? It's been a few short weeks, no days, since my chain and sickle tasted blood."

"Perhaps you and I could spar now Comrade Xin," the Russian asked with a grin. We spar, I will be aiming to kill you." she paused and thought about it. "Swiftly." she said as an afterthought and shrugged.

"You are a lunatic, an even bigger one than myself. He cannot heal, he is not me. God, woman, forget your misplaced anger at me!" Sheng Li snapped.

"It is alright comrade. I agree to her terms. But I should varn you that many others have tried to do the very same thing you vish to do and they all failed," Azazel stated neutrally. He didn't wish to antagonize her, he just wanted her to know what she was getting into.

"Such sweet words you say to me, husband." she said in monotone. "But for now, I want you to be silent." Her eyes narrowed and when Sheng Li tried to speak, he grabbed his throat, glaring icily at her. Waving her hand, a chain whip materialized. "As for you, Red Man, lets see if you've got the skills to back up such big talk." Without warning, she snapped the whip at Azazel's face, intending to catch him off guard. Azazel's eyes widened the slightest bit before he teleported further away. This could be trouble. He was a close combat fighter but that would be difficult to manage with Xin's whip. So he'd have to test the waters while still trying to evade her hits.

"Teleporter, huh? I've killed plenty of those. I know _exactly_how to deal with your kind." Xin cooed sickeningly, lengthening her whip and whirling it above head, using it like a flail, intending to smash bones and draw the blood both husband and wife loved so much. But, truthfully, Sheng Li wasn't enjoying this spar so much as he nimbly dodged the whip, trying to get Azazel off guard from an opposite direction. "I think you will find me unique," Azazel replied as he dodged her whip. The Russian quickly crouched down and teleported behind Xin before slicing at the tendons by her knees.

"_Motherf_-!" Xin cut herself off angrily as blood dripped down her leg. "Make yourself useful, husband!" Sheng Li gave her a thunderous, pissed off look that let her know she was treading on dangerous waters. "I'll kill you. Kill you, kill you, kill you, _**KILL YOU**_!" she snarled, reaching into her pocket and drawing out a vial containing a burnt black substance. Popping the stopper out, she dropped it on the ground where it formed an extremely burnt young woman. "Help me kill him and I'll release your worthless soul into the afterlife."

The creature needed no further instruction and ran forward with swiftness that was unexpected at the teleporter, its hands shaped like knives. Azazel had teleported away after slicing Xin's tendons but he was becoming increasingly concerned. Now he had to watch out for attacks from three people. He had already decided that he would have to use lethal force to stop Xin. That meant he just had to figure out what to do with Sheng Li and the woman his wife had summoned.

'This is going a little too far. You need to put your foot down regarding that broad!' Black King spat and for once, Sheng Li agreed. The agreement was two on one, adding in her little wraiths was completely unnecessary and overboard. Completely calmly, he strode up to her and ran his fingers through her hair, garnering her attention. Xin's eyes widened and she had no time to prepare before he backhanded her across the face, throwing her to the floor. When she looked up at him with angry eyes, he gestured to his throat. Azazel was momentarily confused by what was happening. Under different circumstances he would stopped what was happening but considering what had already happend he decided that it would be better not to intervene.

Xin was seething, a hand print beginning to form on her face and Sheng Li felt remorseful as he always did. 'Fix us now!' Black King snarled, trying to take over, his way of getting her to obey was overly violent and he didn't need people thinking he was a woman beater because he wasn't in normal circumstances; he and Abele weren't normal though. Again, he pointed to his throat, looking her in the eyes, letting her know she was treading seriously thin ice. "Speak." Xin said simply.

"Get rid of that thing." he hissed immediately, gesturing to the burnt woman who'd stopped her assault, waiting for orders. Xin waved her hand and the woman looked at peace before she disappeared in gentle light. "First off, if you ever put a subjugation spell on me without real provocation, I'll..." he took deep breaths, calming down minutely. "This fight is over. Apologize." Sheng Li ordered briskly.

"What!" he stared blankly at her and she fidgeted for a few minutes before sighing. "I'm sorry." Xin said in a low tone, bowing half way. "Apology accepted," Azazel said with a nod. He still wasn't entirely sure what had just happend but he decided to just let it go.

"I'm terribly sorry about this, Azazel. Its, this isn't..." Sheng Li was flustered. Xin was colder than ice standing there, looking put out like a child. "I don't like fighting with such an unfair advantage. Perhaps another time when _someone's_ playing fair?"

"You and your honor. There should be no honor in an assassin!" Xin cut in moodily. "I will have to disagree with you Mrs. Xin. But I would enjoy crossing blades with the two of you again some day," Azazel replied amiably. He did not take what had happend personally, he'd been the one who had okayed the fight.

"You are strange. If my husband hadn't interfered, I'd have killed you and had no remorse." Xin said bluntly, her mismatched eyes staring unblinkingly into Azazel's. "Do you have self preservation?"

"He's not the type to hold grudges, you are." Sheng Li added in. "I told you before, I am unique. I am also confident in my abilities," Azazel said as he walked past the pair and got a small box off a shelf on the wall. The Russian sat down, opened the box, and took out a cloth and some sword polish.

Xin's eye twitched violently and Sheng Li sighed before he restrained her by picking her up. "He isn't mocking you, calm down."

"He's right. I'm sorry if I offended you," Azazel said with a nod as he went about cleaning his swords. He would take care of the other two later.

"I am bored here, you promised me entertainment." Xin spat, angry that she was being denied the chance to fight and draw blood.

"That was the agreement when you showed up on December 1st. Oh, look." he put on a faux surprised look. "Its November 25th, you _obsessive lunatic_." Azazel was pleased that he was able to hold in his laugh. As amusing as this situation was he doubted Xin would appreciate him enjoying their antics.

Xin frowned at Sheng Li's remark before smiling sweetly. "I find you incorrigible sometimes, my heart."

The Chinese male was instantly on guard at this complete 180 mood swing, his head was telling him that she had something up her sleeve, now all he had to do was figure out what. But, so she didn't get suspicious... "I thought you weren't fond of public displays of affection unless 'claiming your territory', my soul?" he said dryly. "What is it you want, really, Abele?"

"A threesome. With the red teleporter." Xin said bluntly. Sheng Li choked on his spit.

"And what, pray tell made you decide on the spontaneous decision to sleep with a random stranger?" Sheng Li finally got out after being, the American term, 'brain dead', came to mind. Then white hot jealousy scorched his belly.

Xin raised a brow at his question and then blinked slowly before a smile spread across her lips. "Not fun is it, husband, the 'what if' of thinking your partner is unfaithful?"

"_DON'T F-!_" Sheng Li cut himself off, biting his tongue, tasting copper before he healed the wound. "I am notunfaithful to you. But, if you attempt, if you even think..."

Azazel paused in his ministrations and raised an eyebrow as Xin and Sheng Li talked like he wasn't even there.

"And what if I do? What will you do, hit me again or perhaps throw me out a window like you did a decade ago?" she bit her lip. "That gets me so _hot_, honey." Xin teased slightly cruelly, running her hands down his chest but he pushed her away. "Aww, you're not happy with me, right now? But, I didn't mean it."

"I hate you. You make me sick." Sheng Li stated bluntly.

"Wo ai ni, my Black King, Sheng Li. We're married til death do we part, and we're not dead yet. So suck it up." she nipped at his ear and he pushed her away again. "How many times have we brought a bed mate to our relationship over the years? _Now_ you're getting pissy?"

"With mutual consent between the both of us. You don't even know him - Hell, I don't even know him! - and you're willing to...that's disgusting. Even for us." _'Stranger things have been done here,' _Azazel thought to himself as he continued to clean his swords.

Xin rolled her eyes. "Most would consider doing it in a graveyard disgusting, or the elevator scene when that guy made fun of my eyes and you shot him in the ear." she grinned and did a little spin. "You cater to my every need and anyone who tries to screw me over, you deal with so..._efficiently_."

"I'm still not agreeing to bring him into our bed, not even for a quickie right now." Sheng Li said bluntly, smirking as Xin stomped her foot and crossed her arms, pouting. Chuckling, he drew her in his arms, amused as she immediately turned her face from his. "So childish, my dear. How I've spoiled you rotten. If you want him so badly, you'll have to do the seducing yourself, after all, he's been **_listening_**."

Xin blushed and paled at the same time making Sheng Li throw his head back and laugh loudly.

Azazel couldn't help but chuckle as Xin finally realized that he could hear them.

Xin flushed in humiliation as she glared darkly at Sheng Li. "Y-Yo-You are so MEAN! I would never have said all that if I knew that he was listening."

"You're such a liar, lovely. Who was the one who said 'wo ai ni' and 'we're married til death do we part, so suck it up', this is merely a setback. I'm sure you can charm him - if he gets past the fact that you were trying to kill him and..." he paused and then grinned cruelly. "You were going to do horrible things to his corpse, weren't you? Oooh, you and your kinks." Sheng Li chortled, enjoying this a little too much.

"Shut up. Shut up, _shutupshutup_!" Xin nearly screamed, pounding her fists into his chest and smacking him across the face but he kept right on laughing. "He's lying." she growled at the red teleporter, choking her husband.

"I'm sure," Azazel said with a smile and a nod. This was like watching one of those soap operas. A particularly violent one but a soap opera none the less.

"Hmm..." Xin made a skeptical sound in her throat before turning her attention back to her far too amused husband. Waving her hand, a knife appeared, she smiled sweetly as Sheng Li's eyes grew round as he looked at the instrument in trepidation. "God, I love your tongue, but it's been very useless so far." And with that she cut it off.

"_B-mmmph_!" Sheng Li covered his mouth as blood began to swiftly fill it.

"I think it vould be vise if you allowed your husband to heal himself. A dead toy is not as fun as a live one," Azazel commented as he shifted so that he could quickly wield his weapons should she turn on him. He figured that appealing to her sadistic nature was the best way to go about this situation.

Xin raised an eyebrow and kicked Sheng Li in the chest hard enough to break some bones which made him roll in agony for a moment. "He's playing it up. I wonder why. Won't you tell me, husband?" she cooed as she stepped on his hand.

"我恨你,你自己服务小财神!" Sheng Li snarled in his native tongue, tongue perfectly fine.

Azazel did not speak Cantonese or Mandarin or whatever Sheng Li was speaking but he was fairly certain that what he'd said had not been a compliment.

Xin laughed before she pulled out a straw doll that look eerily similar to the man she was currently tormenting. "I do so love these games we play, especially when you get really angry. What shall I do to you this time? Break your legs, gouge out your eyes, rip off your ears?"

"You do any of that, and we'll return the favor a thousand fold, you stupid broad!" Sheng Li, no Black King, spat, his eyes wild with promises of pain and torture. "Crazy little f-! _Uraghhh_!" He cradled his arm which was bent in an odd angle.

"My, my, Black King, you've gotten even cruder in my absence. How many times do I have to tell you not to call me a broad?" Xin scolded lightly.

_'Just vat is this voman's power,' _Azazel thought to himself as Xin started to use what appeared to be a voodoo doll against her husband. A husband who was becoming as manic as when they were fighting.

"_**Witch! Sorceress! You broad from Hell**_!" Black King spat defiantly, his own hand smacked him in the face making him see stars momentarily, and he barely had time to recover before he was smashed into the stone ceiling and then tossed just as hard into the wall. "I hate but I love you, you batty broad. You deal out pain just the way we like it." he grinned, spitting the blood that had formed in his mouth on the floor.

"Are you going to give me what I want? Or do I have to discipline you more?" Xin asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Depends on the red guy. God, you're such a blonde sometimes." he whined before punching himself in the nose, breaking it. "I said okay, so STOP!"

_'Now I have a say in things,' _Azazel thought to himself while shaking his head. These two seemed to be very self-involved. Or at least Xin did.

Xin, happy to have gotten her way, put away the doll, peppering Black King's face with kisses and light nips. He whined and pretended to hate her affection but allowed it. "So..." she drawled, twiddling her fingers as she blushed, looking at Azazel from underneath her lashes.

"Perhaps you should ask him if he'd be opposed to sleeping with you? The worst he can say is no." Sheng Li commented indifferently as his mutation worked overtime to heal his wounds. 'Such a feisty broad.' Black King said fondly in the back of their shared mind.

"B-bu-but that's so blunt!" Xin whined, blushing.

"Too late for self-consciousness, you've already shown him the bad side of your personality. Just go for it." The Chinese male said boredly.

Azazel stopped his cleaning and blatantly looked at the couple with a carefully composed neutral expression. This should be interesting.

"W-Why can't you say it, you're more suave than me." Xin whined, trying to wheedle out of the situation. "Please?" she poked her lip out.

"No. _Hell no_. You're the one who wants it that badly, little miss horny, you do it." Sheng Li shot her down with ease, carefully turning his gaze away so he wouldn't look her in the eye.

"Fine!" she spat, angry. Then she turned to the teleporter, flushing as she noticed him staring at them. "Wanna do it?" she asked timidly, a flush working up her neck, and it only progressed as Sheng Li snorted behind her.

"I am not saying no but I vould feel more comfortable if ve knew each other better before engaging in such activities," Azazel said after thinking it over for a minute. He wasn't a big fan of sudden flings however he had done some things that would be considered strange to others.

Xin's face crumpled for a moment before it blanked and she nodded. Turning to her husband, her eyes immediately watered. "Am I pretty?"

"_Oh my God_. I need vodka, please go get it for me." Sheng Li begged. Xin sniffed and she nodded jerkily before she walked with as much dignity as possible out the training room. "...I know she's a little much, especially with the mood swings, but that isn't how she normally is; she clings to me and with her having gotten amnesia and this whole unfaithful business..." he shrugged.

"I understand. Please do not take vat I said personally," Azazel said with a nod before he started cleaning his other sword.

"I'm not taking it personally. To be honest, I'm more appreciative you said no, it's probably selfish and greedy of me, but I've only recently got her back. I want to enjoy her thoroughly before she goes playing around (with my say-so)." Sheng Li shrugged, feeling a little lazy, but Xin always wore him out somehow.

"That's not selfish at all," Azazel disagreed though he was glad that Sheng Li at least agreed with him.

* * *

The words said in Chinese translated to English (Babylon9 Translation came into play here) are:

该死! - Shit

Wǒ tīng bù dǒng - I do not understand.

我恨你,你自己服务小财神 - I hate you, you self-serving little broad.

* * *

**Name**: Xin Abele Wáng "_Enchantress_"

**Age**: 390 but appears in her early twenties

**Appearance**: Xin has the appearance of a woman of average height with long, curly black hair often pulled in a tight, no-nonsense bun with a few strands getting into her face, she has heterochromia; her left eye is green while the right is blue.

**Power**: Voodoo (of a sorts)

**Power description**: Xin can inflict a great deal of damage on her enemies through various methods such as painting their faces on a canvas and slashing them across the throat, creating life-like dolls and tearing them apart (or worse), turning her victims into half human and half beastly creatures, and even raising the dead.

**Family**: None.

**Relationships**: Sheng Li is her husband; she despises Aislinn, likes Adena, Jade, Danny, and Toad

**Nationality**: Xin has never fully disclosed where she was born but is Caucasian despite her name; she speaks French, Chinese, and Spanish

**Birthday**: October 31st

**Religion**: Agnosticism

**Relationship with Gaetan and/or Roselle**: Gaetan: Enemy. Roselle:Civil but indifferent

**Favorites**: Classic literature and horror stories

**Dislikes**: People trying to steal Sheng Li from her, loud noises and groups

**Height/weight**: 5'11". 106 lbs.

**Fears**: Like Sheng Li, there is nothing for her to fear at his side

**Hobbies**: Practicing her mutation on others who make her mad

**Interests**: Traveling to different countries and eating different cuisines

**Sleeping Habits**: Sleeps with her arms around Sheng Li, light sleeper

**Personality**: Xin has a sarcastic streak and a quick tongue. Despite her laid back nature, she often knows more about the situation than she lets on. When you push her buttons or try and take Sheng Li from her, she becomes fanatic, angry, and homicidal.

**Skills**: Despite her laid back attitude, Xin is a perceptive and insightful young woman as well as very detail oriented when it comes to a fight, she notices her opponent's mannerisms and discerns with ease the reasons behind those actions and the weaknesses and strengths of those around her, with an undeniable talent for thinking things well in advance as well, make decisive and accurate decisions quickly, she's able to perceive any situation at hand. Xin has a great talent for analyzing and observing everything in her presence, allowing her to quickly understand a person's pattern of thinking to better manipulate them and seemingly always be aware of any danger.

**Occupation**: Assassin for hire, works for the Brotherhood (occasionally)

**Past**: Refer to Sheng Li's past. After hitting her head on a rock and falling off a waterfall all those years ago, she had amnesia and spent a good fifty years with a fragmented past and no home wandering from one city to the next, burdened by the weight of her extraordinary ability. One day, she was accused of murdering a woman that she never met, and so set out to prove her innocence and find the true killer. Due to the fact that she only recently got her memory back, she believes that her husband has been unfaithful to her in her absence…

**Side**: Brotherhood

**Lives At**: Magneto's chamber, with Sheng Li


	8. Chapter 8 - Before White Roses Turn Red

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Sheng Li was a good man at one point in his life.

* * *

_Beijing, China 1654_

All Sheng Li wanted to do was heal people. But he was useless, his patients that came to him for help still died occasionally although he was the best healer in the village.

"Don't be so hard on yourself, wǒ de xīnzàng. Sometimes, these things happen, it is the nature of things." Abele was obviously not native to the land, but she spoke the language so fluently that one would forget if they weren't staring into her unusual eyes, the left green while the right was blue, or paying attention to her smooth porcelain skin.

"But, I just feel as if I should do more." Sheng Li sighed. "You've done all you can. That's enough." With that, she hugged him and her unique scent of tulips and lilies filled his nostrils, calming him down.

* * *

wǒ de xīnzàng - my heart


	9. Chapter 9 - The Meaning of Beauty

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: In which Sheng Li realizes there are more meanings to beauty than just physical.

* * *

_New Orleans, Louisiana,1812_

"You're really quite beautiful, you know." The first time Sheng Li had heard those words, it threw him for a loop.

Sure, he was in his female disguise for his mission, and he was pretty enough but he didn't think that he was overly eye catching; he told his admirer as much.

The man blinked, as if surprised and laughed. "No, no. You misunderstand, it's not just your physical beauty, but your heart as well. Eyes are windows of the soul after all."


	10. Chapter 10 - Hot for Teacher, pt 1

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Sheng Li begins to see other men in a sexual manner. But not just any man, his crazy master!

* * *

_Unknown Location, 1709_

Bao Yáng, Sheng Li's teacher, had to be the most insane and battle hungry person ever born!

The Chinese assassin decided this fact after the man had chucked several boulders at him with one hand and ordered him to cut them into squares with his sword — while fighting the sadistic bastard at the same time; he'd gotten a black eye and several bruises and cuts for his efforts.

"Hahaha!" Bao laughed obnoxiously. "Don't worry, don't worry, I'll make a warrior out of you yet, boy." Sheng Li glared at him, annoyed, only to cringe when the older man patted his bruised shoulder. "Cmon, I'll treat you to some mijiu."

As Sheng Li half stumbled and limped after Bao, his eyes unwittingly traced the older man's strong, broad shoulders and his powerful thighs, there was a distinct wild air about him that complimented his eager, feral smile.

Once he realized what he was doing, he blushed and scolded himself, thinking about one's teacher in such a manner wasn't normal!

* * *

mijiu - the generic name for Chinese fermented rice wine, similar to Japanese sake. It is generally clear, and is used for both drinking and cooking. _Mijiu_ intended for cooking often contains 1.5% salt. Alcohol content by volume: 12-19.5%.


	11. Chapter 11 - Hot for Teacher, pt 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: **Xin Wang** and **Xin Lǐ** are two different women in the the _Origin of Mutants_ universe. Both women have the same abilities, but Sheng Li's girlfriend, Abele, died falling from the cliffs.

* * *

**Summary**: Bao catches onto Sheng Li's increasing lust for him and decides to do something about it.

* * *

_Unknown Location, late August, 1709_

The first time Sheng Li had met Xin Lǐ, the first words out of his mouth were "Abele", disbelief coloring the tone and attempted to hug her; he received a kick in the face for his efforts. Bao found that hilarious and laughed for a solid half hour before half heartedly scolding Xin.

To Sheng Li's dismay, not only was the woman who looked identical to his lost love being trained by his teacher alongside him but they were also partners. "You'll literally live in the same house, eat at the same time, and do the same recreational activities until every movement is instinctive; the ultimate assassin team of the Clan." Bao informed the two in his usual casual manner.

"Now! Let's begin the lesson: escape before the bees sting you to death!" And with that, kicked over two bee hives into the ditch he'd thrown them, blindfolded and wrists bound. "Lǎoshī...!?" Both Sheng Li and Xin cried out at the same time as Bao took a seat to monitor their progress.

In the end, the Chinese assassin suffered the most from bee stings, gained from helping Xin escape the ditch before him, Bao carried the younger male easily on his shoulder like a sack of potatoes despite Sheng Li's protests. Not that the former healer really minded, even with the rough treatment, Sheng Li found that he enjoyed his teacher's natural scent of soil and spring showers and his firm muscles that he clumsy gripped while holding on for dear life so he didn't accidentally fall. The real reason that he protested was because he was getting hard.

Bao paused for a moment and Sheng Li tensed, he knew that he'd been discovered as his teacher gave him a brief 'look' that made his belly feel strange and he had trouble meeting his eyes, the older man continued walking when Xin looked back in confusion, uncertain of why they'd stopped. At the house, the only female member of the group made them dinner and they ate in silence, she was the first finished and excused herself, Sheng Li tried to leave as well, but Bao looked at him sternly and he sat down again, waiting for the older man to finish; he took his time eating and even longer to clean the dishes.

"You wish to lay with me." Sheng Li pinkened at his directness, but nodded hesitantly, shame making him lower his eyes to avoid looking at his probably disgusted master. "...Very well." At those words, Sheng Li looked up, startled, only Bao was grinning wickedly. "As your teacher, it is my duty to educate you in all things after all." Despite himself, the younger man blushed harder at those words, the older of the two chuckled and leaned over, kissing him chastely on the lips. "When the girl goes to sleep, expect me at your door, boy." Bao purred in his ear, Sheng Li swallowed thickly and nodded. Excitement warred with the general fear of the unknown, and he went about his nightly ritual with more care than normal; it was near midnight before Xin fell asleep, there was a quiet knock on his door and he tried to gather his wits before inviting the person to enter.

Bao entered the room silently, closing the door softly, he carried only a jar of oil and Sheng Li's heart began to pound as he came closer until he was sitting right next to him. "You are afraid." Unable to find his voice, the younger man nodded, Bao sighed silently but he'd expected as much. "It will hurt at first, I will not lie to you, but then it becomes good." He kissed Sheng Li's earlobe, down his jaw, setting the jar aside for now. "So good, I'd never be cruel to you in this." Then, he kissed his throat and finally his lips, so gentle and tender that Sheng Li couldn't help but reciprocate. "Let me prove it to you, wǒ zìjǐ." Bao's hands rested on his firmly closed legs and the former healer had no delusions of what he meant. If he said 'No', Sheng Li knew his teacher would stop immediately and leave, never bringing up this incident again, but although his heart was pounding, his legs slowly opened and Bao settled between them, kissing him firmly as he brought their clothed erections into contact with each other, Sheng Li moaned at the action, instinctively pushing back; this continued for about ten minutes before the younger came, staining his sleeping pants with cum, keeping eye contact, Bao slowly tugged them off and then did the same to his own pants.

If his teacher hadn't been keeping his legs open, Sheng Li knew they would've closed, Bao was big! Seeing the fear in his expression, the older man sought to distract him by playing with his nipples, lapping on them until they became hardened nubs and he gently bit on them causing the younger to gasp and moan quietly, submitting into his attentions, desiring more. Bao's fingers dipped into the jar of oil and as he began to lubricate his tight opening, scissoring and stretching, preparing him with utmost care and thoroughly, he took his member in his mouth, sucking on it as if it were some delicious treat until Sheng Li felt like he would cum again, as if reading his thoughts, Bao abruptly stopped and began slicking his erection up and then entered the younger man, kissing his face and petting his hair soothingly until he filled Sheng Li to the brink, pausing to let him adjust and then he began to move.

Bao pulled out slowly and thrust back in. There was still the pain of the stretch, but the nudge against Sheng Li's prostate made the younger man gasp, the older man was nibbling on his ear now, thrusting in and out of fast and hard, when he rocked his hips and pushed in all of the way there was a slight stabbing pain, but it was almost erotic.

"Do you like it?" He drawled into his ear, his eyes slanted in lust.

Sheng Li nodded and lifted his hips to meet Bao's thrusts, grabbing handfuls of his hair and bring his face towards his own in a desperate kiss, Bao eagerly returned it, grabbing Sheng Li's legs and pushing them up over his shoulder as he thrust into him. A sharp ache was developing in the former healer's tail bone, but he ignored it in favor of the pleasurable sensations wracking his body with every slap of their hips. One of Bao's hands pumped Sheng Li's erection and he was lost; screaming in ecstasy as he came.

Bao continued to pound into Sheng Li, he lifted the younger man's hips and thrust erratically. Sheng Li clenched around him and arched his back as he felt a warm, wet sensation fill him, he twitched in reaction, almost sighing in relief as Bao lowered his legs and pulled out. He laid beside Sheng Li and stroked his shivering body, his eyes staring at Sheng Li's face as the other man gazed back at him sleepily.

"Was it good for you?" Bao purred, leaning over and pressing his face against Sheng Li's hair. "Y-yes." Sheng Li stuttered with a blush. "It won't always hurt like that." He drawled and brought his student closer, cuddling him to his chest and Sheng Li felt there was nothing wrong with it and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

wǒ zìjǐ - my own


	12. Chapter 12 - Hot For Teacher, Finale

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: "You want me to act like we've never kissed, you want to forget; pretend we've never met , and I've tried and I've tried, but I haven't yet... You walk by, and I fall to pieces."

* * *

_Unknown Location, late December, 1709_

"I don't think we should continue indulging in our lust for each other." It was abrupt and unplanned; like a slap in the face really.

Bao, who'd been nuzzling his throat, paused in his ministrations before saying, "Explain yourself. " Sheng Li blinked back tears but kept his voice steady as he continued to tell both himself and his master a 'necessary lie'. "I just feel it'd be better if we didn't have sex anymore. You're so rough and I can't talk to you..." Lies, the words were poison on his tongue. "We have nothing in common. You can't give me what I need."

For a long time Bao said nothing, but Sheng Li could feel his intense gaze boring into his back. "...If that is what you desire." He spoke slowly, confused, the statement borderline a question.

Swallowing, Sheng Li replied resolutely. "It is." Bao unexpectedly kissed his jaw. "Then this is it then, there can be no more." It was a reaffirmation to both Sheng Li and himself so the younger man said nothing as he dressed slowly and left.

Their future could have been bright but the problem was that he had fallen in love with Bao — and his master didn't know how to love.


	13. Chapter 13 - Scar, pt 1

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: "There is something beautiful about all scars of whatever nature. A scar means the hurt is over, the wound is closed and healed, done with."

* * *

_Unknown Location, 1963_

Sheng Li woke to the sensation of lips pressing into the faint scar on his throat, but kept his eyes closed. Another kiss to the 'X' shaped scar over his heart followed closely by another on his stomach and he'd had enough.

Moving quickly, he gently rolled and loosely pinned the person beneath him. Opening his eyes, he glanced into amused brown orbs. "Shaneika, dare I ask what you're doing?" The line felt rehearsed, he'd said it often enough to the light skinned African American beauty beneath him, the young woman was the playful sort, teasing and riling he and his other selves up.

"I'm happy." Shaneika said simply and the Chinese assassin quirked an eyebrow, prompting her to elaborate. "My people are free, we're free, I'm free..."

Sheng Li's eyes softened in sympathy as she began to quietly cry and he brought her into his arms.


	14. Chapter 14 - Scar, pt 2

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: "Between men and women there is no friendship possible. There is passion, enmity, worship, love, but no friendship."

* * *

_Columbus, Ohio 1964_

"I really, really appreciate this, Sheng." Shaneika remarked as the Chinese assassin carried in several bags and other miscellaneous items into her new house. "You didn't have to do this, yet you did anyway."

"It's no problem. I have nothing to do and besides, what are friends for?" Sheng Li shrugged with a smile. "Where do you want this, Nika?" He held up her bags. "Just put them on the floor. I want to celebrate." Shaneika insisted and the older man chuckled but did so because she was persistently trying to force the bags from his hands. "We've got nothing to celebrate with." he teased.

"I always think ahead." With that come back, she hurried into the kitchen, returning with wine and mijiu and Sheng Li smiled warmly, Shaneika always tried to respect his heritage by doing little things like this. "Wait, wait, I'm not done." Setting those items down, she dug in her sparse belongings until she came up with a record player and The Beetles records as well as a Peggy Lee record; _I'm In Love Again_ filled the room, Sheng Li's face flushed and he shifted uncomfortably. "Dance with me, please." Shaneika's eyes were soft with an emotion that he desperately hoped he wasn't misreading. Pushing aside such thoughts, he did as she bid, bringing her into his arms and they began swaying to the beat.

Seconds, hours, days could have passed and neither would notice. "I love you." He whispered hoarsely. "I know. I love you too."


	15. Chapter 15 - Scar, Finale

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: "You don't marry someone you can live with, you marry the person who you cannot live without."

* * *

_Columbus, Ohio, late August, 1964_

Weddings were generally a pain in the ass Sheng Li knew from experience, but he was grateful that Shaneika wasn't taking her frustrations out on him, no that honor belonged to his irritating partner, Xin. "I just wish she'd stop trying to tell me how everything should be done. It's our wedding, did she forget that little fact?" Shaneika half joked, though there was a hint of irritation and fatigue in her voice that alerted the Chinese assassin to her inner turmoil.

"Perhaps it's because no one will marry her is why she's trying to live out the experience through you?" He shook his head and set down his book on the dresser beside the bed they shared. "It's no one's fault but her own there though." He then started to give her a full body massage, smiling softly as she moaned quietly at his touch; she was so tense and she deserved it for putting up with Xin's harrassment, he'd definitely be taking his partner to task at the earliest convenience though.


	16. Chapter 16 - You Are What You Are

Disclaimer: See chapter one

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Zept, Sheng Li's main power is the manipulation of the body; he can change his age, ethnicity, gender, etc. at his own will. He can regress a mutant back to the age of an infant or before the X-Gene became active, or even jump start a person who has the X-Gene but it's still dormant. He'll never do all this for the simple fact that he doesn't see himself as above others or overuse his power, in his opinion, why do all that when he can do it in the simple, old fashioned hands on manner? Absolute Immortality is 'better' than regular immortality because even if you cut his head off, blew him up and Hulk ripped him to shreds and stomped on him, he'd heal eventually. Vampirism is merely an extra quirk, like how we need air to breathe, can we live without it? No, and neither can he live without blood (he can abstain for awhile), but that doesn't mean he has to like it, just that he's come to terms with it.

* * *

**Summary**: Sheng Li gets upset at and scolds a young mutant who has a very physical mutation

* * *

_Unknown Location, 1870_

Sheng Li didn't even know how it'd started. Li-Hua, a magneta skinned woman had approached him after he'd just gotten back from an assignment and started telling him about her problems. How she didn't like herself, didn't like how she looked, the other women in the Clan mocked her, etc etc. It all blurred together in the same vein and he'd tuned her out.

Then he quite bluntly asked what that had to do with him. Her momentary hurt expression stung him was like daggers and he tried to backtrack but she spoke over him and asked if he could make her 'normal'; someone had been spreading it around that his powers allowed him to do something like that. Pinching the bridge of his nose, he'd attempted to quell his irritation, but it still seeped into his tone unfortunately.

"You are who you are. If I make you 'normal', what does that accomplish? You're just going along with the idiocy of a few mu quan say to you and you're better than that! Have some pride in yourself, they sense your insecurities and attack them because _they're insecure in themselves_." Her dumbfounded expression showed that she'd never considered that fact, or perhaps because he'd raised his voice a bit to get his point across.

"Before you make the decision, think carefully about the consequences." And with that, he'd gone to his room to get some sleep. Sometimes he wondered if his comrades were really assasins and not children.

* * *

mu quan - bitches


	17. Chapter 17 - You Can't Kill Me

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: The absence of fear makes all the difference.

* * *

_Unknown Location, Canada, 1985_

Agent Zero was never afraid, little made him lose his composure, and he always accepted mission after mission, one could say he was robotic giving him the order to hunt down Logan was a suicide mission, but he wasn't paid to think, just follow orders and eliminate targets. He couldn't help mocking the feral about how innocent people died around him, even when certain 'death' was a guarantee; the idiot walked away when the helicopter blew up. Of course the cigar smoking asshole was sure he was dead, after all Zero was just hired bad that Sheng Li wasn't. It'd taken several weeks for the Chinese assassin to heal from being burned alive and blown up, but he was a patient person.


	18. Chapter 18 - A Preview Into Agent Zero

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

Summary: Two sides of the same coin. It depends on which side you're looking at.

* * *

_Canadian Rockies, Canada 1985_

Agent Zero kept a neutral expression as Stryker decided to approach Logan about "an out of control Victor". The plan was simple, foolproof really, or at least Stryker thought so and Zero agreed with him. Inwardly, his real self, Sheng Li, knew this was a doomed plan, having Victor kill Kayla would piss the younger feral off enough to get the Adamantium, but if Stryker thought Logan would stick around, he was an idiot.


	19. Chapter 19 - A Fool's Error

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: "Remember me and smile, for it's better to forget than remember me and cry."

* * *

_Beijing, China 1660_

Sheng Li didn't know what to do now. Abele was his everything, his friend, his wife, his light. But she was gone now, pushed to her grave from the cliffs and she wouldn't be coming 'd fled his village after realizing he had strange talents, putting it lightly. Without any destination in mind, Sheng Li walked for hours, day and night, rain or he heard from a beggar that the leader of the Black Foot clan would be dining in town, and he saw a golden opportunity to leave this world without using his own 'd stolen from the man and let himself be captured, beaten black and blue before he was dragged back to the man he'd stolen from in the first place, forced to his knees in a bow. "Have you no self-preservation, boy? Do you want to die?""...Yes. I do. Please, kill me."To Sheng Li's disappointment, death doesn't come, he's instead initiated into the Clan and any protests are met with swift, painful violence.


	20. Chapter 20 - Night Terrors

Disclaimer: See chapter one

* * *

**Summary**: Thoughts of a past victim during one of Black King's rampages

* * *

The screams of the dead and dying were loud as they echoed throughout the village, a silent cry of anguish and grief.

I almost did not hear them; too weak, too young and stupid I was to do anything but flee.

I can hear the monster now, he is so close now, almost upon me. Wicked, high pitched cackling makes me flinch and I stumble.

The sword, that dreadful sword, pierced my knee and I yelled in pain and fright, trying desperately to get away, but the monster twists the blade, bringing more agony.

"I'm going to take my time with you, boy, because I'm an artist, my sword is my brush and you are the canvas. I'll paint you so beautifully, I'll never forget your face and when the time is right: I'll come for you. Until then, remember my name—" The sword is yanked free and then stabs me in my back.

I yell again, but it is the monster's name on my lips as I wake. "Black King."


End file.
